The present invention relates to the decontamination arts including the sterilization arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the decontamination of medical devices, especially medical devices such as endoscopes and other devices having channels or lumens that must be decontaminated after use.
Endoscopes and similar medical devices having channels or lumens formed therethrough are being used on an ever increasing basis in the performance of medical procedures. The popularity of these devices has led to calls for improvements in the decontamination of these devices between use, both in terms of the speed of the decontamination and the effectiveness of the decontamination.
One popular method for cleaning and disinfection or sterilization of such endoscopes employs an automated endoscope reprocessor which both washes and then disinfects or sterilizes the endoscope. Typically such a unit comprises a basin with a selectively opened and closed cover member to provide access to the basin. Pumps connect to various channels through the endoscope to flow fluid therethrough and an additional pump flows fluid over the exterior surfaces of the endoscope. Typically, a detergent washing cycle is followed by rinsing and then a sterilization or disinfection cycle and rinse. Most flexible endoscopes have a flexible sheath, such as polyurethane, which cover its bundles of wires, conduits and fiber optics. It is not desirable to perform a cleaning procedure on the endoscope if its sheath is compromised. Testing for such involves pressurizing the sheath and measuring pressure decay. Such testing might not identify a failed connection at the test port.